Juntos
by RubyCullenBlack
Summary: - Eres un estorbo para los planes del Maestro – contesto Nezumi con una oscura sonrisa en su rostro y los ojos vacíos – Se me ha ordenado capturarte y llevarte con ellos ... - No te preocupes – sonreí un poco viéndolo distraído – Nos salvare a ambos./ NezumiXshion. Yaoi.


**¡Hola! Wow, hace años que no público una historia aquí… **

**Sé que usualmente escribo historias de Twilight, pero he tomado un gusto por el Yaoi y quería subir este pequeñísimo Fanfic que escribí en mi clase de Algebra, espero sus opiniones…**

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.- .-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.- .-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

_**Juntos**_

En mi vida había visto algo tan aterrador como lo que se encontraba frente a mí, en un tiempo entre al lugar más frio y torturante del mundo, casi se podría decir que era el infierno, escale una pila de cadáveres e incluso asesine a un hombre, pero el ver a Nezumi con esa expresión asesina, presionando mi cuerpo contra el suelo y una daga rozando mi garganta me hacía sentirme como un niño indefenso. Maldecía a esos idiotas que querían restaurar No. 6 para "devolverlo a su antigua gloria" y usaban a Nezumi en los trabajos sucios, implantándole ese extraño aparato en su nuca, controlaban todo lo que él hacía con esa cosa, pero ahora solo me preguntaba; ¿Qué rayos iba a hacer para salir de esto?

-Ne-Nezumi… - suplique en tono bajo sintiendo la cuchilla rasparme – De-Detente, por favor – hice una mueca cuando presiono su cuerpo con más fuerza impidiendo cualquier movimiento ¿Por qué tenía que pasarme esto? No había visto a este chico en más de dos años, la última vez fue cuando destruimos No. 6 y ahora que por fin regresaba era controlado por ellos. Entendía la razón por la cual estaban tras de mí, mientras ellos trataban de regresar a la "utopía" yo le decía a la gente todas las mentiras y la muerte que eso significaba, sabía que tarde o temprano vendrían a buscarme pero no esperaba que fuera de este modo, no utilizando a la persona más importante de mi vida.

- Eres un estorbo para los planes del Maestro – contesto Nezumi con una oscura sonrisa en su rostro y los ojos vacíos – Se me ha ordenado capturarte y llevarte con ellos – Con sus brazos me dio la vuelta dejando mi rostro contra el suelo y sin quitar la cuchilla ató mis brazos. Jaló para levantarme y comenzó a caminar conmigo a través del bosque, que ironía, el hombre que una vez había salvado mi vida ahora me llevaba a una muerte inminente. Seguimos caminando hasta que escuche un ruido en los arbustos de mi lado, de entre ellos salió Hamlet, mi rata favorita, y sin que Nezumi lo notara subió al bolsillo de mi pantalón, genial, ahora tenía una esperanza para sobrevivir. La noche por fin cayo y solo entonces nos detuvimos alegando que el viaje de mañana sería más largo y se necesitaba descansar, el hizo una pequeña fogata y aproveche su pequeña distracción para que mi rata comenzara a roer las cuerdas.

- ¿Qué es lo que el Maestro planea? – pregunte tratando de despistar lo que Hamlet hacia y terminara de liberarme.

- Eso no es de tu incumbencia – respondió en tono frio y volvió a mirar el fuego, en eso sentí mis muñecas libres y sutilmente me moví.

- No te preocupes – sonreí un poco viéndolo distraído – Nos salvare a ambos – me lance sobre el inmovilizándolo desde su espalda tratando de quitar el aparato de su nuca, a pesar de sus fuertes movimientos y algunos golpes que recibí en el proceso logre quitarle esa cosa, de ella salieron algunos tentáculos que estaban incrustados en el cuerpo de Nezumi, la tire al suelo y la pise haciéndola quedar en pedazos. Fije mi vista en él que se había desplomado en el suelo, preocupado me acerque y acaricie su rostro - ¿Nezumi? – pregunte nervioso, con miedo de haberle hecho algún daño cuando saque esa cosa.

- ¿Sion? – murmuro abriendo poco a poco sus ojos, una risa de completa felicidad salió de mi boca y lo abrace al ver que por fin había vuelto a mí. Sin contenerme por el ataque de alegría bese sus labios sorprendiéndome un poco al ser correspondido. Al fin, al fin Nezumi estaba conmigo y no importaba lo que pasara, por que sobreviviríamos. Juntos.


End file.
